


Painful Accident

by katanrock



Series: Meeting Places (Back Here Again) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Cal's nose scar is so cool, Gen, I had to find a way to put Bant into this series, I wonder how he got it, Violence, a whole bunch of OCs because Cal needs friends, but not graphic, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katanrock/pseuds/katanrock
Summary: Master Drallig has asked Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to co-teach a lightsaber class. It just so happens that Cal is in this class. Or, Cal is nervous, and an accident happens.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Cal Kestis
Series: Meeting Places (Back Here Again) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639870
Comments: 11
Kudos: 262





	Painful Accident

“Cal, let’s go! We don’t want to be late!” 

Cal, precariously holding a tray of dirty plates, hastily sets it on the cleaner, before racing with his Rodian friend, Cerria . 

“This is gonna be so cool! I can’t believe we’re gonna meet Master Kenobi!” Cerria exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

The two turned left, dodging a Master-Padawan pair, shouting apologies over their shoulders. Today was a special lightsaber class. Today, Master Kenobi was their guest instructor.

“Y-yeah…” Cal muttered. Despite having met Master Kenobi two times already, the man still made Cal nervous. Every time he saw the man’s face, he couldn’t help but see the legendary “Sith Killer” and Perfect Jedi. The fact that they’ve met before makes this lesson even worse. He’ll recognize me, and I’ll embarrass myself! 

His friends didn’t need to know of his coincidental meetings with Master Kenobi, either.

Calm down, Cal’s mind interjected. Just stick to the back, be silent, do your katas, and everything will be fine. 

They were closing in on the training rooms. Cal took a deep breath, gathered up his nerves and anxious energy, and tried his best to funnel it into the Force. But he was not very successful. The ball of energy was still sitting in his mind. Instead, Cal forced it to the back of his mind. He pulled on his friend, and the two slowed to a fast walk. Cerria looked at Cal worriedly. 

“What?”

“You alright?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. You were pretty quiet during breakfast. If it’s about this lesson, it’ll be fine. I’m sure he won’t even pick on you, n-not that I don’t think that he won’t see your talent, I mean-” 

Cal stopped her before she could continue. He smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Cal smirked. “After all, I have to make sure I’m at my best to kick your ass in sparring!” 

Cerria rolled her eyes, a grin replacing the worry on her face. The two laughed. They arrived at the large training room. Walking in, Master Drallig and half of the class was already there. Cal scanned the rest of the room. His eyes settled on the figure at the back of the class.

Master Kenobi stood, arms crossed, leaning on the back wall. He seemed relaxed, and didn’t seem to pay anyone much thought. It looked like he hasn’t seen Cal yet. Cal forces himself to relax and follows Cerria to his crechemates, who hung out near the middle of the room. 

As they near the group, Knox, a purple and green Nautolan, noticed them. He smiled, before waving both friends over. 

“Cal, Cerria! We were wondering where you guys were.” 

Around Knox was Tala and Val . A Twi’lek and Mirialan respectively. They opened up their circle to allow Cerria and Cal to join the group. Both Tala and Val seemed in the middle of discussing their political science class currently focusing on intergalactic treaties. Knox turned towards the two newcomers and didn’t try to block his excitement from the Force. 

“What do you think we’ll be doing today?” 

Cerria shrugged her shoulders. “Probably just katas, like every other class.”

“C’mon!” Knox griped. “You don’t think we’ll learn some Soresu forms, or something cool?!”

“Just because we have a guest instructor doesn’t mean that we’ll stray from what we’re already doing!”

Cal sighed at his two friends. Ever since their first class together, the two always seemed to butt heads. Knox even tried to goad Cellia into her rambles. It was fun to watch in debate class. It was more annoying when it bled into everyday life. 

Cal’s friends seemed to be edging towards actual arguing. Time to calm things down. “I’m sure that whatever we do in class will utilise Master Kenobi’s skills. Besides, class is about to start.” 

Knox and Cerria stared at each other, then at Cal. He raised his eyebrows at the two of them, daring them to continue their near-shouting match. Before they could react, Master Drallig called the students to attention.

“Welcome back, Younglings.” Mumbles of “Hello, Master” spread throughout the mass of kids around the man.

“As you all know, I have invited Master Kenobi to help instruct today’s lesson.” Master Drallig gestured towards said guest, who had pushed himself off the wall and made his way towards the students. He walked with confidence, smooth and firm. He glanced around the class, a small smile formed on his face. His blue eyes flickered over each face before landing on Cal. They stared at each other, and the Master gave a small nod in acknowledgement before continuing his assessment of the children. Cal could feel the beginnings of a blush creep up his neck. He took a small breath, releasing his embarrassment into the Force.

“However, today’s class will be no different than before. He will only be helping me guide everyone in the right direction.” Cerria huffed in exasperation, stealing a glance with Knox that exuded an ‘I-told-you-so’ air. “Now, everyone take your places at your mats. We will begin with katas, then move into sparring.” 

The Younglings all scattered. Most glanced at Master Kenobi on their way to their mats. Cal separated himself from his crechemates and made his way to his usual mat near the back. He pulled out his training saber, lit blue by the kyber crystal humming in light, and settled himself into Form I. With every child set, Master Drallig swept his hands and the katas began.

Cal started off slowly. Lightsaber humming, he moved his arms in tandem with his legs, sweeping his arms out, taking a step, stopping. He assessed his form, adjusted accordingly, and moved on. Sweep of an arm. A step. Stop. Move forward. Retreat. Form I was the most basic form, one that Cal mastered years ago. He finished Form I quickly before moving onto Form II, Makashi. 

The class slowly progressed through their katas, everyone only knowing up to Form III, Soresu. Both Master Drallig and Master Kenobi moved around the room, fixing feet placement and elbows, correcting their balance, before giving an encouraging push and moving onto the next Youngling. 

Cal was on Form III when Master Kenobi walked over. His arms were shaking from exertion. Makashi was incredibly taxing, a form he found hard to maintain control over. By the time he settled into its resting position, sweat poured down his face. Soresu, while equally taxing, was much easier for Cal to control.

Cal settled into the end of a phrase of footwork. Master Kenobi then came into view, changing his feet to be more spread apart, and relaxed his shoulder. 

“You must stay relaxed, Youngling Kestis. If you are always tense, your connection to the Force will be inhibited, and any ability to block blaster bolts will be nonexistent.” Cal met the other redheads blue eyes. Their Force presences touch, the older man sending a calming wave. The connection was reminiscent of a loving touch. Before Cal could react to the intimate connection, Master Kenobi stepped out of Cal’s way towards Cerria. 

Cal shook his head. Focus! He couldn’t get distracted in the middle of a kata. With a deep breath, Cal fell back into the rhythm katas formed. 

About halfway through class, Master Drallig rang a bell, calling an end to katas. Most kids sat down with some water, relaxing into stretches in preparation for the spars. 

“Today, I will be choosing your sparring partners.” Master Drallig announced halfway through cool down. The Younglings groaned. Cal’s stomach sank. Usually he would pair up with Cerria. Both were on the same skill level, and they brought a challenge without overexerting each other. Cal glanced nervously around the room, wondering who he would be paired with. Master Drallig began to announce partners, pointing towards the mats in which they would be placed. As more partners were announced, Cal saw Cerria and Knox head towards their partners. Cal’s heart sank.

“Cal Kestis and Val Das, head over to mat eight.” Master Drallig announced. Cal sighed in relief. At least he was with Val. Both boys smiled at each other, drained the last of their water, and met at their mats. 

Neither said anything as they pulled their training sabers out. Master Drallig finished pairing the Younglings together, then joined Master Kenobi at the center of the training salles.

“Pay respects to your opponent.” Master Drallig called out. Each partner bowed towards one another. “Set.” Cal fell into position, lighting up his saber. He smirked at Val, quipping one eyebrow up in a challenge. Val rolled his eyes, a smile forming on his face, moving his markings in a mimic of a smile. “Begin!”

The room erupted into clashes of lightsabers, set onto the lowest setting. Val made the first move, arcing his saber down onto Cal. He barely caught the other’s, pushing hard against Val. They stared at each other for a moment, at a standstill. Cal pulled back, spun around, cut at Val’s side. Their sabers locked. Cal spun around again, alternating between attacking Val and dodging his counterattacks, with the other boy on the defensive. 

Val came in close, attacking from the side. Cal went in to block. Instead, Val spun around, dropped low, and swung his legs out under Cal. He fell to the ground, air whooshing out of his lungs. 

Roll! The Force called out. Cal immediately rolled to the side, Val’s saber stopping close to where his shoulder was seconds ago. He jumped up, letting the Force guide him. Stay relaxed. Master Kenobi’s words guided Cal. 

Val jumped towards him. This time, Cal was on the defensive. He fell into Soresu, allowing the Force to guide his movements, anticipating Val’s moves milliseconds before they happen. Both were getting tired. Val’s moves became more sluggish, less refined. Cal’s arms began to physically shake.

Val went in for another upward attack. Dodge! The Force screamed. But Cal’s body, slowed from exhaustion, didn’t seem to register the warning. The lightsaber came down too quickly, too sloppily. Val’s eyes widened, his mouth opened to scream. Cal did the only thing his mind thought to do. Close his eyes.

Pain. It erupted from his nose outwards. He gasped, before falling to the ground. His eyes swam black, before coming into focus again. Above him, Master Kenobi stood, with Val a little ways away, tears running down his face. Master Drallig held the Mirialan boy, ushering the other students out of the training salle. 

“Obi-Wan, take Youngling Kestis to the Healers immediately.” Master Drallig ordered. Cal closed his eyes again. The pain was too much. His nose throbbed, and he hiccuped, tears running down his face. 

He felt arms wrap around his knees and neck, lifting him up off the ground. The person, most likely Master Kenobi, began to jog out of the training salles. Cal felt the Force pull him under. The last thing he remembered was Master Kenobi’s blue eyes, and his voice whispering for him to sleep.

When Cal woke up, he realized that he was definitely not in the training salles anymore. Opening his eyes groggily, he stared up at the white ceiling of the Healer’s Wing. Smell of bacta was the second thing Cal registered. He scrunched his nose to the smell, but regretted it. His nose ached, badly. In fact, there seemed to be bacta on his nose. Cal slowly gained movement of his limbs, wrestling himself up into a sitting position, doing his best not to jostle his nose. 

Now fully awake, and fully aware of his pain, Cal took stock of the room. It was fairly small, made up of one bed, a small dresser next to the bed, and two chairs propped against the walls near the door. Cal found the call signal, and pressed it. 

Only a few minutes later, a Mon Calamari entered the room. She saw him awake, and smiled. 

“Youngling Kestis! How are you feeling?” Cal grimaced, and his nose throbbed once again. 

“My nose hurts.” Cal croaked. He felt a blush color his cheeks. Of course his nose hurts. There’s bacta on it! 

The Mon Calamari healer only chuckled, before checking his IV and nose. 

“You got burned with someone’s training saber.” She explained. “Thank the Force it was on the lowest setting. Anything more would have damaged your nose far worse.” She pulled another patch out of her pocket, carefully cleaning his nose and applying new bacta. “It’ll scar, but you’ll be fine in just a couple of days!” She finished checking him over. “Is there anything you need right now?”

Cal swallowed, before grimacing. The healer noticed his discomfort, before reaching for a straw with a glass of water on the drawer he didn’t notice before. He took a grateful sip.

“H-how bad is the scarring going to be?” He hoped that his nose wasn’t disfigured. He didn’t want to draw any more attention to himself already. A big scar would bring just that.

“It won’t be bad.” The Mon Calamari explained. “Most likely it’ll heal down into a thin line across your nose. But nothing worse.” She reached into the drawer and pulled out a small mirror, handing it to Cal.

Through the blue tint of bacta, the burn Val’s lightsaber left was thin, running straight across his nose. Even partially healed, the scar looked small, and it would only get smaller. The hand around his heart eased. 

The healer patted his shoulder and stood up.

“Your friends can come see you in a couple of hours.” The healer explained, heading towards the door. As she opened it, she smiled at him.

“Master Kenobi was quite worried. I’ll make sure to tell him that you’re fine.” Cal was surprised. Why would he be worried? I’m just one of the multiple Younglings in the Temple. 

Before she could head out the door, Cal felt the urge to ask one more question.

“W-What’s your name?”

The Mon Calamari smiled. “My name is Bant Eerin.” 

“Tell Master Kenobi that I’m alright.”

Healer Eerin smiled at Cal, letting the door fall shut behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this third installment.
> 
> This week has been a hot mess from preparing my AP Studio Art pieces for my school's art show, to my concert band concert, to winter guard, and beginning pit orchestra. I had a minor breakdown on Tuesday (although they're becoming routine. Every month I have one). But, the show is over, and pit orchestra isn't meeting next week! 
> 
> However, don't expect consistent or fast updates. School has a way of tearing me down until I have no willpower to do anything (though that might be senioritis talking...)
> 
> Comment if you want. All of your comments have made my day! Constructive criticism is much appreciated, especially with the fight scene.


End file.
